Your Guardian
by KatzySass
Summary: Jack doesn't know his purpose, only being told eventually that he would be a Guardian. But of what? Then he meets Pitch Black, and he wonders if maybe he's a Guardian in a different way than he thought he'd be. (Rating may change, bear with me people this is my first published fanfiction)
1. More than This

Soft twilight draped the lightening sky, arousing the white haired figure, lying flat on his back on a barren pine tree,the bark around him having turned silvery with swirls of ice coating it. A staff laid across him in his unsure grip.

'Jack Frost..' that name, the name that he had heard from the gentle whisperings of the moonlight, coaxing him into the air and bathing him in a white light.  
'But what else is there? Who _am _I?' He looked questioningly and a bit accusingly at the white orb, fading out as dawn was creeping into the horizon.  
"Please..There must be more, you can't just leave me here like this!"  
Jack was sitting up now, eyes pleading with whoever had spoken to him from there.  
But there was no response, nothing at all answered him, and he feared there never would be one. His distraught grew, the wind picked up, carrying along flurries of snow. Jack swallowed, standing up and clutching the staff tighter to him.

He didn't understand any of this, waking up into a world of bitter cold darkness at the bottom of a lake, knowing only his name and the abilities he could felt unfair,_ wrong _to Jack. Why couldn't he recall anything before this? Wasn't there something before this?  
A family?  
A home?  
He needed to know, it burned inside of him, leaving something hollow in his chest. He took one last glance at the moon, before hopping back down to the ground, jerkily trying to float down with the wind and instead landing on his face. Jack sighed, sitting up and brushing the snow from his hair,  
"Need to work on that…"He muttered, but he knew the more important matter at hand was figuring out the whole ordeal.  
The only problem being that he had no clue as to where to start. Where to go and what to do, and dismay crept up on Jack Frost, spreading through his body like poison. He warily shook his head,  
"Stay positive, you'll figure this out..There ought to be someone who can help."  
Jack scanned the area, trying to look past the white expanse of the forest, and in the distance he spotted faint lights, and he smiled, a small blossom of hope sprouting throughout him. He couldn't be completely alone in this, that he was sure of.


	2. Alone

Getting up into the air was proving to be more of a hassle than Jack assumed it'd be, when he'd want it to shift northwards, the air current would suddenly take a sharp turn towards the south. He was starting to assume it heeded to him in some way but he didn't know how to control it properly.

'_I don't need to go that far anyways, that town should be coming up any moment now.'  
_  
On cue, Jack spotted small households, masses of shadows since the sun hadn't risen yet, only faint gleams of the morning to come lighted around Jack, making it easier to see around him.  
Down below, he could see people already going about their business, none of them looking up and spotting the boy up in the air. Jack grinned, excitement bubbling inside him, it was heartening to know that he wasn't isolated like he'd thought. With a giddy laugh he streamed downwards, the ground rushing up to him at an alarming rate and tumbled to the ground, though he quickly scrambled to his feet, unperturbed by it.  
Focused on speaking with someone around the village, Jack readjusted the thick brown cloak, not that he really needed it though. He stepped forward to a short burly man leaning over a small barrel, examining its contents.  
"Excuse me sir, but do you th…"  
Jack trailed off as the man straightened and lumbered off. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he instead turned to a woman toting a basket, thickly wrapped in clothing in protection of the cold. He stepped in front of her, not wanting to be ignored again and spoke,

"Ma'am I need—"His breath caught in his throat as the person stepped _through _him, leaving a torn and agonizing feeling behind. Jack stumbled backwards, eyes wide, another person brushed past him and he recoiled, shuddering in horror.  
"Can anyone hear me?" Jack shouted, whipping his head around for any response.  
The sun was creeping above the lofty trees, and with it more people were moving about in the early morning, still giving no sign to hearing Jack and his demands. Flurries of snow whistled past Jack, becoming stronger as his distress grew. "Listen to me! I'm right here! _Please!" _Instead people muttered about the growing chill in the air, coaxing children back inside as snow began to fall more heavily.

'_No one can see me? But why? I'm not some ghost! I'm here, I'm right here!'  
_  
Jack hurriedly backed away, wary of anyone else passing through him, and took off into the air, flailing for a moment but steadying himself, despair wrapping around him like a blanket as one thought rung through his head. '_I _am _alone…'__  
_

It was bright now as Jack sat on a hill, staring gloomy at the sprawling white fields ahead, occasionally pointing his staff out and creating a near transparent beam of ice, which would rapidly decay and spread onto the ground. He concentrated, feeling inside of him what felt like a well containing his power, but only being able to pull out a bit of it. His expression turned morose, fingering at the worn crevices and cracks on the staff, thinking back to the scene earlier before.  
Something must be wrong with him, he wracked his head for what he could do for a solution to this, but no answer came up. Jack frowned, getting to his feet and stating to himself, "no use in wallowing around doing nothing."  
With that he ran forward, holding his staff forward and making a small trail of ice to slide down the hill with. He whooped with laughter as he slid down, bursts of ice shooting from the frozen rod. Jack slowed down to catch his breath, discarding his heavy cloak to move more easily.  
He looked up, a flock of geese swooping through the air smoothly, Jack watched closely, after a moment he rose upwards, wobbling as he found his balance and caught up with the avians. If they could fly so easily, why couldn't he? Jack observed how they relied on the wind as he did, following the air currents and flapping their wings when needed to.  
He straightened himself out, moving alongside them and swaying as the breeze would pick up when he would call out for it to. Jack would laugh when a black headed geese would squawk indignantly as the air would suddenly give out from Jack's doings, sending it plummeting before it rose back up, rapidly flapping it's wings.

The frost spirit stayed aloft in the air until he could barely keep his crystal blue eyes open, so he descended down, more slowly this time, onto the ground. Jack looked around, realizing he was in a completely different area, he hadn't bothered to look down too often while in flight. thick dark green trees surrounded him, their shedded needles coating the forest floor, he paused midair, relaxing against a big enough branch on one of the fir trees, and closed his eyes.  
When he woke up, the world was painted in navy blues and blacks, only the ever soft glow of the moon providing any light.

'_The moon...'__  
_  
Jack sat up groggily, wiping his eyes and tilting his head up slightly. Most of his view was obscured by the foliage above, but he could still make out the white shape hanging in the air. Bitterness gnawed at him, how could this unknown being bring him here and then leave him completely solitary?  
"You have to tell me something, _anything_"  
It was quiet on the other end for so long that Jack was ready to give up when a shaft of light shone through the branches, bringing a wave of calmness and silent assurance.

_'In time Jackson, you will know your given purpose I have sought out for you'_

_"_Yeah but..What is it? I don't understand any of this, why can't-" The firm but gentle voice returned, interrupting Jack

_'You are a Guardian'_

The light faded out, leaving Jack with an empty feeling inside him, the words swirling inside his head.

_'I am a Guardian.'_

**A/N Hiya there! Just dropping in to say Reviews and suggestions are very well appreciated and thank you for reading!**


	3. Seen but not Heard

Jack sat in a daze for so long that he gave a start when the first peeks of sunlight was illuminating around him.

'_A Guardian of what? What should I be protecting?'_

He weighed the possibilities, Guardian of Snow? He shook his head, '_that's stupid, what I can do doesn't need protecting.'  
_Jack sighed, man he hated getting _another _vague answer, it bothered him, like some supernatural being had thought it'd be hilarious to fuck around with him and watch him go on a wild goose chase.  
He wondered if he really even should be pushing himself to figure everything out so soon. He had only come into this mess what, two days ago? Jack could always check out that lake again and see if he could find any indication of who he had once been, or even try to find someone who could see him, as slim as that probably was.  
Jack pushed himself off the towering tree, landing lightly on the frosty ground. A sudden thought occurred to him,

'_what if there are others like me? There must be something, a fairy or troll'_

But where would he look? A horrible sensation crawled through him; maybe _nothing _could see him, not any animals, people, or any mythical creature. He swallowed uneasily, tapping at the ground with the crook of his staff, shooting out swirls of ice crystals. Negative thinking would only worsen his situation, maybe all he really needed was to relax and cause a snow storm or two.  
All this second guessing was giving him a migraine, and he kicked at the ground, sending a spray of snow and needles scattering and settling on the ground again.

He heard a rustle behind him and spun around, watching as a doe galloped forward, startled by the commotion Jack had made. It froze when it came close to Jack, and he realized, stunned, '_it can see me!' _It eyed him, watery dark orbs wide and bulging, it was terrified of him, and swerved to the left, narrowly avoiding hitting Jack.  
"W-wait! Wait come back!"  
He called, the wind encouraged him to rise, and he did, zooming forward as he caught up with the beige colored animal, leaping over decayed logs and small frozen over creaks. Jack noticed a strange faint white glow emitting from the creature as he hovered over, confusion splaying over his face.  
'_What is it? Can it understand me I wonder?' _Jack pointed his staff at the creature, shouting over the wind, "I just want to talk! Please slow down!"

The doe paid no mind to him, and only went faster; Jack was so focused on the animal he didn't notice the overhanging tree branch until it sent him plummeting to the ground, staff emitting a spurt of ice in his shock. Jack heard a crash ahead as he tried to get up, fingers digging into the packed snow, and heard a roar of pain, echoing throughout the area.  
He froze, slowly lifting his head up, and then wished he hadn't. His icicle had shot straight into the doe, and it had slammed against a tree, sending a shower of dead leaves and plume of snow. White was hastily turning into a sickening scarlet, and Jack didn't have to guess as to why.  
"No..Oh no…" His stomach twisted into knots as he got up and stumbled towards it, "No please, oh no please I didn't mean to."  
He couldn't manage anything other than those horror stricken words, and his voice got stuck in his throat as he saw his creation sticking out of the female deer, it had struck it in the flank, blood oozing. She stirred slightly, grunting, and Jack rested his hand on the animal's flank, wracking his head for a way to help it, to do _something. _His panic grew, and to his horror, frost was leaving his fingertips and moving over the stilling animal, until it made neither move nor sound. Jack jerked his hand back, trembling,

'_I'm not a Guardian, I'm a _monster.'

Twilight flitted across the sky, an orange and pink haze settling over the dismal forest. Jack had kept his hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers, save one that had to clutch his staff, refusing to use his powers, too disgusted to do so.  
Dappled sun rays reached the forest floor, lighting an interweaving pathway through the shadows ever blanketing the world. He paused in his gait, sighing quietly to himself. Jack wondered absently if he had had a family, that if they missed him, and wondered where he was. His heart clenched at that, he couldn't imagine anyone missing someone like him.  
Jack was doing what he could to distract himself, anything to not think of what he'd done, how what he thought was a gift could easily be a curse.  
"If this..Is some sort of joke or something, it's not funny!" He spat, glaring up at the sky, knowing that mysterious voice dwelled up there, was probably watching him silently.  
There was movement behind him, and Jack whipped around, staff aimed threateningly at whatever was out there. '_Not again, please leave me alone.' _

But instead of a dainty doe with a milky white glow, a tall slender woman stepped through the thick foliage in front of Jack. Her ebony hair swept to the floor, her attire consisting of thin branches and leaves weaving around his slim body to form what looked like a sort of dress.

'_You do not belong here frostling'_

The voice was rich, and seemed to come from everywhere, but there was something in her undertone that made Jack wary. "Y-You can see me?" Her eyes peered at him curiously, a sluggish yellow color that glowed softly.

'_Young, you are, I was going to let you dwell here but…' _She continued, voice becoming more feral, '_That will not be possible when you have murdered one of my people, that is unforgivable, and I'm allowing you only once chance to leave and never return'_

People. She had said people. He had killed a _person. _Jack took a shaky step back, mortified, "It..I-It was an accident I swear! Please I'm so sorry, no one has never seen me before y—"

'_SILENCE! Leave at once!'_

Jack hesitated, and the forest spirits fury worsened, tendrils of ivy shooting out from the ground and slapping him harshly across the face. More appeared, and he hastily retreated into the air, tears freezing against his waxen cheeks as he closed his eyes and wished he'd never woken up from his watery grave.

**A/N Well! Certainly not a warm welcome from the first thing to see poor Jack. Next up, we'll be seeing how Jack is doing some years later, and find out more info on the mysterious voice from the moon (boy I wonder who that could be?)**

**Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are well appreciated! Thank you so much!**


	4. Author's Note

**Just dropping by to explain some things and thank you all a whole lot!**

**I'm like-Very stunned and flattered so many people have read this, followed me, that whole butter and biscuits**

**Thank you so very much! It means a lot**

Now onto why I made this, I'm going on a bit of a hiatus, I'll be staying with some family for a while and be all around very busy, so I won't have much time to write

So basically don't hold your breath for a new chapter, I apologize but not much I can do about it!

**I'll be deleting this when I'm done with the hiatus, so for now, au revoir, hope to be updating soon! **


End file.
